1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage box with illumination, and more particularly, a storage box with illumination, whose inside and outside can be illuminated.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a storage box with illumination has been known, whose inside and outside are illuminated in different aspects upon opening and closing a lid thereof.
From Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a slide type storing device including a fixed tray on which a LED light source is fixed, a cup holder tray slidalbly attached on the fixed tray, and first and second light guide bodies provided on the cup holder tray. The first light guide body is adapted to emit light of the LED light source in a direction toward a lower portion of a holder portion of the cup holder tray, in a use state where the cup holder tray has been withdrawn, and the second light guide body is adapted to emit the light of the LED light source from a front surface of the cup holder tray, when the cup holder tray is retracted.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4079154
According to the technique according to Patent Document 1, it is necessary to form the second light guide body in a shape with a broad width in a width direction of the cup holder tray in order to radiate and illuminate the light over a wide range in the width direction on the front side of the cup holder tray.
However, if the second light guide body is formed in a shape with a broad width, there is a problem in that the LED light source is directly projected on a light emitting surface (light emitting portion) intended to radiate the light, thereby causing a brightness difference (uneven light emission) in the light emitting surface.
In addition, because the shape of the second light guide body is limited by the internal structure of the cup holder tray, there is also a problem in that it is difficult to form the light guide body in a shape having a broad width and also a less light loss.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a storage box with illumination, in which the inside and outside of the storage box can be illuminated in different aspects upon opening and closing a lid thereof, and a brightness difference is not caused in a light emitting portion even if a light guide body is formed in a shape having a broad width and also a less light loss.
As a result of extensive studies to solve the above problems, the inventors have conceived the aspects of the present invention as described below.